versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Pig (Back at the Barnyard)
Pig 'is a side character in the Barnyard franchise. A pig from a mysterious far-off mudhole, he is best friends with Otis and generally works together with him and Pip on a series of crazy schemes, as long as he gets to put on a fake mustache every so often. Background No one really knows anything about Pig's early life, except for the fact that he is part of an exotic race of monk pigs who live in a far off mudhole, and he has a great aunt who made her famous Truffle Pies for Pig, to the point where he was able to learn her recipe. After a certain point, he was transferred to the farm under the care of Farmer Buyer, where he met Otis and friends. Together, they worked to stop the vicious coyotes led by Dag to make the barn safe for their late leader, Ben...just so they could mess it up again at a future date. Stats 'Attack Potency: Wall Level, 'possibly '''Small Building Level '(Able to harm characters like Otis, who can survive falls from hundreds of feet in the air and tank getting run over by cars and slammed into buildings hard enough to bust walls) | '''Large Island Level '''via burping (Pig burped with enough force to separate a large chunk of the West Coast from the mainland. However, could be seen as an outlier seeing as it only happens once) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Can run faster than a crazy mob of music fans, and ran around the entire city of Oedeville in a short time) 'Durability: Wall Level, '''possibly '''Small Building Level '(Should be equal to his attack potency. Took hits from Krauser Krebbs for four hours, who was strong enough to severely hurt Abby, who is capable of wrestling alligators and lifting bales of hay with ease. Survived an explosion that destroyed a barn while at its epicenter. Tanked dynamite exploding in his stomach with ease.) | 'Large Island Level '(Should be equal to his AP) 'Hax: '''Intangibility(As a ghost, Pig could pass through walls with ease), Can summon chasms that lead directly to hell when he was a ghost 'Intelligence: Low '(Pig is fat, lazy, and generally doesn't come up with any sort of plan to help the Barnyard, rather being coerced into it. However, he does act as a voice of reason much of the time, and he did know how to catch leprechauns via his class at the Learning Hut) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:'' ''Average (Ran around the entire city of Oedeville for a few minutes without getting tired) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Electricity Manipulation: '''As a ghost, Pig could shoot lightning from his hands *'Telekinesis: As a ghost, Pig could lift things with his mind *'Smell Manipulation: '''With Skunky, Pig can spray enemies with a horrible stench that makes them recoil *'Imagination: 'Pig's imaginary friend, Mr. Wiggleplix, was able to manifest itself in the real world because Pig believed hard enough *'Talking to Animals: 'Can talk with any kind of animal, no matter how big or small *'Talented Musician: 'His voice was so beautiful that it completely distracted the other Barnyard animals, and he can play music with arm farts *'Fourth-Wall Awareness: 'Most commonly see in the Dr. Pig segments or similar instances, Pig is capable of directly communing with the audience *'Toonforce: 'Pig's head was literally ripped off of his body and stuck onto Otis's, and there was no lasting damage at all *'Flight: '''As a ghost, he could fly through the air Techniques * '''Baking: '''Pig is an excellent baker, shown by his famous truffle pies that were so good, Max Fripplehoot wanted to buy the recipe for a million buhjillion dollars * '''Dancing: When he was hypnotized, Pig was shown to be a rather graceful ballerina * Golfing Zen: When Pig enters this mode, he becomes extremely skilled at golf, to the point of making trickshots using flying birds * Shopping: Pig is apparently a master of...shopping? * Skee-ball Spit: '''By spitting skee-balls out of his mouth, Pig can hit his targets with deadly precision Equipment * '''Radioactive Waste: Upon drinking this, Pig turns into the Incredible Pig-Hulk * Blowpipe: Used for shooting spitballs * Shield: Used for defense * Army: Consists of mole people and hawk people, along with Mr. Wiggleplix, Skunky, and Manny the Fly * Golf Club/Croquet Mallet/Glove: Used to smack people around * Towel: '''Used for cleaning himself and whipping people * '''Milk Blaster: Shoots high pressure milk at enemies * Jetpack: '''Used to fly through the air at fast speeds * '''Moo Glue: '''Pig's accidental creation that was strong enough to stick an anvil to a wall so thoroughly, not even a truck driving at full speed while attached to it was enough to pull it off. After two hours, however, it explodes. A little bit was capable of blowing up a truck, and 500 tubes worth blew up an entire manure tower * '''Motorcycle * Panini Press * Orange Cannon: Shoots out oranges at incredible speed * Rowboat/Pogo Stick/Handcar: '''Used to escape from Otis * '''Diaper: '''Used to escape Otis but can also be thrown as a distraction to enemies * '''Map * Disguises: 'Pig has a variety of human disguises used to fool humans into accepting him into society. Too many to really list, but they cover pretty much every human archetype * '''Man Girdle: '... Key '''Normal | Burping Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Squashed a group of coyotes with his butt * When bloodlusted, threw a tractor with ease and overpowered an entire professional football team * As Pig Hulk, easily busted through a wall * Dug at a rate of 2 ft per second with his bare hands Speed/Reactions * Ate a 5 foot high stack of broccoli in 20 seconds Durability/Endurance * Got hit by a frying pan * Got beat up in donkey boxing * Has been tased multiple times * Survived a series of heavy objects falling on his head with only a concussion Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Snotty Boy into thinking he was a girl * Well versed in types of garbage * Got a sport endorsement and commercial Powerscaling Pig has the strongest feat of any individual character in the entire verse and no one scales to it. Otherwise, he should be comparable to animals like Otis or Abby despite not having as much lifting strength. Weaknesses * Goes gaga for attractive females * During his awkward phase, getting too angry causes him to explode. Mitigated now that this phase is past * Has a somewhat weak stomach at points * Can be susceptible to peer pressure * Can be easily distracted with food * Ghost Form is unusable normally * Can lose his singing voice if he works it too hard * Can be somewhat naive * Lacks combat experience * Had a corn beef sandwich for a head Sources Barnyard Wiki JJSliderman's Pig Bio on Deviantart Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Barnyard Category:Animals Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users